


фотография на столе

by bnbc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Dark!Rhys, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: что скрывает фотография на столе?
Relationships: Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Kudos: 1





	фотография на столе

**Author's Note:**

> лапслок, потому что могу  
> спекуляции и хэдканоны, потому что тоже могу  
> таймлайн бл3, микроскопический спойлер

это забавно: он так не хотел стать похожим на джека, так старался — возможно, даже чересчур сильно, — что все проебал.

блядский рот, думает рис, поднимаясь на лифте в свой офис на хрен знает каком этаже. это же гребаный гелиос, только без сраного космоса за стенами, гребаный кабинет гребаного президента, даже с гребанным люком в полу, даже с фотографией на столе.

нет. рис не будет думать про фотографию на столе. точно не сейчас.

обошлось без сраного пони — и на том спасибо. рыбки куда как лучше. 

все-таки он не опустился до слепого копирования, осталась какая-то грань, какое-то самоуважение, которым он не поступился. убивать своих кумиров — поганая работа, стать тем, чего боишься и презираешь — поганая судьба, но особенно весело, когда все это умещается в одном человеке.

нет, нет и нет. он не стал таким, только идиот не заметит разницу между ебаным психопатом и хорошим директором, который заботится о своем бренде. вот так-то, «атлас» это вам не «гиперион», а рис — не джек, даже если ему самому иногда кажется, что он подошел слишком близко к грани, за которой…

…фотография на столе.

ангел. он назвал свою дочь ангел, а потом сделал из нее сирену, оружие, инструмент. рис вообще не знал, что из кого-то можно сделать сирену, пока не наткнулся на те файлы. конечно, рис не должен был рыться в них, но почему бы и нет, раз они уже попали ему в руки? вону и его людям они все равно были не нужны. 

обрывки записей и отчеты, эксперименты с эридием. сирена это преимущество, это искушение — слишком сильное, если на то пошло. но рис не безумец, он никогда не сделал бы такого с ребенком, с кем-то, кто не понимает всей важности.

рис берет в руки фотографию, проводит пальцем по прохладному стеклу.

саша.

зер0 так и не смог ее найти. сказал, она слишком хорошо спряталась, сказал, она не хочет, чтобы ее отыскали. у риса нет причин сомневаться в зер0 и его способностях: он сделал все, что мог — что ж, оно и к лучшему.

если зер0 не смог отыскать ее, не смогут и другие.

нет, рис никогда не стал бы использовать кого-то против его воли. против ее воли. 

он раскрывает рамку, вытаскивает фотографию и вынимает спрятанную под ней карту-ключ. 

он предложил ей это: силу и успех, разделенные на двоих, великое будущее, готовое упасть к их ногам. оно было так близко, это будущее, оставалось лишь протянуть руку — руку, украшенную светящимися татуировками. 

она отказалась.

спрятать что-то в офисе «атласа» очень легко, особенно если ты — тот, кто оплачивает счета. рис позаботился о том, чтобы она ни в чем не нуждалась: еда и вода подаются по трубкам, отходы выводятся, — да, это мало похоже на дорогие курорты диониса, о которых она так мечтала, но рис сделал все, что мог. у нее даже голо-визор есть.

правда, если подборка фильмов заканчивается, ей приходится скучать и ждать, когда рис вернется и включит новую: сложновато управиться с пультом, если у тебя нет пальцев. но зачем пальцы той, кто скоро будет двигать предметы силой мысли? зачем ноги той, кто сможет летать? зачем язык, если однажды она сможет общаться без слов?

ключ от хранилища пришлось отдать, но рис не жалеет: он оказался абсолютно бесполезным в его работе. в этой работе, в самой важной работе. 

он сверяется с записями: пора попробовать кое-что новое. но прежде, чем начать, он склоняется над сашей и мягко целует ее в лоб.

рис не может дождаться дня, когда она воспарит.


End file.
